Naruto: The Demon of the Past and Hero of Tomorrow
by GGxZeus
Summary: How can a piriah of the Leaf Village turn into the Hero they love, Watch the struggle of Naruto's life with his reputation as a demon and his tough desicions to come. Naruto is slightly stronger in this and we become a NarutoxHarem. RxR Will Update with reviews and follows. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fellow FanFiction People GGxZeus here. Now I'm sure by my name you can I guess I love Greek Mythology which is very true. Now this is my second try at Naruto FanFiction because I strayed really far from the standard material and made an overpowered well Team Seven in general. This time around I will be trying to relate more to the canon material. Now I'm sorry if I seem kind of slow or unknowledgeable to some areas like how I don't know if canon means original storyline or not. Now my entire goal of this FanFiction is to create a subplot to Naruto that I found lacking. There won't always be such out of control battles but also some stealth missions. Also I will be using information released in the later chapters earlier on like Naruto's Heritage and his release still also some others that would spoil the manga.

Naruto will have a harem style relationship with women due to him having fangirls. He wont be just Ino or Hinata or Sakura. It will be a struggle to decide not just one sided love. This isn't meant to be simple for our lovable Knucklehead.

This story will consist of acts within the storyline and many bumps, twists and turns. The female interests within the storyline are Sakura, Temari, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Koyuki, Yugari, Tsunade, Hana, Karin, Mei, Rin and Shizune. Now I'm sure you guys are shocked by that amount of females but you have to remember the depth of relationships in the Naruto Universe and also remember I will be modifying Naruto in his early years. No he won't magically get the Rinnegan or get some super secret kyuubi doujutsu or Kenkai Genkai. I dislike Naruto being super powered so early on in these fan fictions. But yes okay guys I hope you enjoy this FanFiction :D and send me some reviews to let me know your opinions and just let me know what you think.

* * *

**Naruto: The Demon of the Past and Hero of Tomorrow**

Naruto was currently watching all the kids playing tag in the field while he had to sit from far away. "_Why don't they just let me play? Why can't I just have some fun with them? It's not like they have proper numbers or even enough people for a fun game. Everyone just hates me no matter what_" Naruto stood up and turned to walk in the streets while everyone sent him dirty looks. "_Those same eyes, always with those same hateful eyes"._ Naruto felt his eyes welling up and saw that the man that was glaring at Naruto was starting to smile at Naruto's upset features. Naruto just started to run away from the glaring man up the street and felt the tears falling down his face.

Naruto finally stopped running and was at his comfy spot on top of the fourths Hokage's head. He sat there for a while waiting for the person who would no doubt be showing up soon to see if Naruto is alright. "Naruto I heard from the ANBU that you were upset and ran away from some villagers. I hope you know it will be better okay".

Naruto's sobs were echoing through his chest as he sat looking across Konoha."Well what can I do to be happy anymore Old Man. I'm always sad because of how people treat me and I'm tired of all this pain".

Sarutobi just sighed and looked at the poor boy crying on his father's visage. Sarutobi walked forward and crouched at Naruto's side and patted his shoulder. "There is a way to meet some people your age and to help get some friends. You can try to be a ninja and perform missions for Konoha."

Naruto stopped sobbing as Sarutobi spoke and looked to him when he finished. "Well why can't I have your job as well as helping people and sitting in your desk, blowing out smoke."

Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's idea. "To have my job Naruto, which is being the Hokage, you must be the strongest in the Leaf and be recognized by all people in the Leaf as the strongest. You must show your greatness as a ninja and show the virtues of a Hero to become a Hokage."

Naruto smiled and stood up to now have a view of the first three Hokages. "Well Old Man I will definitely become the Hokage and have everyone in the village praise and love me for I will be great. BELIEVE IT".

Sarutobi just turned his back to the boy and smiled as he walked away. "_Ohh Naruto what will we ever do with you_?"

* * *

Naruto was currently pacing in his house at a frantic pace. "_How to become a ninja there has to be a way to allow people to join right_." Naruto was pacing when he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it? "Naruto walked toward the door to answer. "The Hokage sent me to deliver you a letter".

Naruto opened the door to see a tall man with shaggy grey hair and his leaf headband covering his eye and a facemask covering up to his nose leaving very little of his face to be seen. "Here is your letter…" Naruto snatched the letter from the man and slammed the door behind him.

The tall man smiled and turned to walk away. "_He is like a mini Minato with his golden hair and like a mini Kushinia with his attitude_".

Meanwhile Naruto was skimming through the letter he realized what the Old Man truly wanted. "_So a competition of skill in front of the entire ninja council to watch the ceremony. The old man even circled the part about the festival being a talent scout for youth kids, that cheeky old man._" Naruto smiled as he picked up his wallet and walked out of his house into Konoha to get the equipment for his performance

X

"Ladies and gentleman here comes another contestant who will be performing this evening, Naruto Uzumaki**!**' The usual applause for the youths was meet with eerie silence and hushed whispers realizing the demon boy was trying to show his stuff. Naruto dragged out some dummies with targets on them onto the stage and placed five targets scattered along the stage, arranged on different level boxes. "_I can do this cause I need to show them how good I am and how I will be the next Hokage_." The announcer looked at Naruto`s setup and waited for his nod to show he was ready.

"Okay Naruto let's see what you can do". Naruto grimly nodded and pulled out what seemed like two handfuls of kunai and jumped into the air and did a backflip side twist to land facing the audience again in a crouched position. As Naruto was flipping he let loose fifteen kunai, with three landing in the dead centre bulls eye of each target dummy. The crowd was awestruck with the ability of Naruto and his weapons. The first to clap was the Hokage with a large grin and from the back of the auditorium where no one could see was Jirayia with a grin to match the Hokages. The crowd soon followed and Naruto pranced away in glee with the applause following him.

* * *

Naruto was smiling happily as he walked to get some ramen as a reward when he saw some local bullies running away from an alleyway. Naruto was worried something bad had happened so he walked down the alley to investigate to find a small girl with pink hair sitting with a girl with blonde hair. The girl with pink hair was bruised and bleeding from her nose while the blonde girl was patting her shoulder. Naruto was about to ask what was wrong when the blonde haired girl spotted her and stood to face her.

"Hey freak you stay away from us. You have caused enough trouble and we don't need anymore**." **Naruto was sure he had never met either one of them before so he didn't understand what he did wrong.

"But what did I do, I just came to help". The girl laughed in Naruto's face and pointed to the pink haired girl.

"She had enough of your help in case you haven't noticed. She wouldn't have even got hurt if it weren't for you. She simply said you showed some skill with kunai and those boys came and beat her up for praising you. You are just a freak and should leave us alone".

The blonde haired girl reached down and picked up a rock and threw it at Naruto hitting him in the forehead making him bleed. Naruto felt his eyes burning and started to shake " I'm sorry pink girl but I hope I can help."

The pink haired girls head snapped to face Naruto and gave him the same glaring eyes and shouted at him "Go away you FREAK!" Naruto felt his eyes burning and felt tears falling down his cheeks. Naruto turned to run away so no one else could throw a rock at him or shout at him with mean words.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with the two girls and Naruto was still holed up inside his room. He heard a knock at his door and decided to go answer. He opened the door to see both the grey haired man and the Hokage. Naruto nodded to the two and left the door open to allow the men to enter. He sat on the couch and waited for them to join him in the living room.

Hokage smiled at Naruto and nodded for the ANBU bodyguard to inspect the premise for enemies then leave for them to start talking. Sarutobi sighed and looked down at the fussy little boy and pulled out his pipe. "You know Naruto you impressed a lot of people with that little display of yours. Enough so that you are now allowed to enter the ninja academy which is lucky cause your currently at the average for rookies. So I am here to inform you are allowed to begin…" Sarutobi was blocked out by Naruto cheering at the top of his lungs and jumping around his apartment with little care for the destruction he was causing. Sarutobi smiled and simply nodded to the ANBU and they left Naruto's home and started on their journey back to the tower.

"Hokage-sama, are you positive that it is wise to allow Naruto to join the academy. He will be scorned for what he is or what people guess he is". Hokage sighed and look in Kakashi's eye "Naruto will endure it all for he now has a goal that will go with him til he completes or til he dies. He wishes to become the Hokage". Kakashi shook his head and continued walking allowing him time to think

* * *

Well Guys that's chapter one I know it was short but it's an intro and I want to know what everyone will think of it. Let me know through reviews or PM's to let me know what it and can some explain to me what a YAOI is. : P thanks alright hope you enjoyed the first chapter and review it to show you want to see chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Hey GGxZeus again I'm just so happy with the feedback I received in the first day but semi disappointed with the lack of reviews. I would like to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorite myself or the story:

**bigbull2 **

**gibbonsI**

**Darkryus**

**Oracion Mist**

**DragonBard**

**Ektor234**

**ThrashPunk23**

**N1cromanc3loveR**

**Yankeegirl01**

**Wolfgirl517**

**Volos**

**shushinking**

I just wanted to thank you for your support and loved the feedback. I love positive feedback or constructive criticism because these stories are meant to improve people and enjoy themselves and helping me grow as a writer. Now I am also answering to concerns of someone about yaoi which has been explained to me. I won't be including yaoi in the story unless I feel it must be included which is unlikely . Close friendships between males are definitely going to be present in the story. Now I would also like to voice the concerns about my summary issues which made me aware that it was lacking. IF anyone could help with some pointers on that front it would be appreciated.

Now anyways I hope you guys noticed that I am updating the next day which is due to the alerts and follows even the few reviews which encouraged me from taking what I hoped to be a weekly update on Mondays. Well if you guys increase the amount of reviews and follows I will surely update soon enough. Now I'm also made aware that I had some mistakes in structuring and I am glad someone was willing to help with that cause now I know my mistake. If you find issues or contradictions always voice them cause I look at all reviews and try to respond and accommodate them.

* * *

**Naruto: The Demon of the Past and Hero of Tomorrow**

Naruto stood away from the crowd of parents and children gathering in front of the academy. Naruto had spotted the two girls who had yelled at him in the alleyway and the trio of bullies off the side not paying attention to the ceremony. The Old Man had moved to the archway in front of the crowd and was smiling at the citizens of Konoha.

"Ladies and Gentleman I am here to greet the next year of the ninja academy and show my support for the next generation. Some of us are starting to feel their age and know that their fire must be passed on and we all hope that we can with our children. Now I would like every child who is starting this year to follow me into the classroom please". Sarutobi signalled for the children to follow him as he entered the archway into the classroom.

Naruto started to follow behind everyone when the hushed talk and secret whispers started when he was following behind the group. The whispers of him being in the academy now and how I a demon wasn't welcome within the academy were common topics. If this had happened to Naruto a few months ago he would have cried but he was over. He wasn't cry for these people to enjoy because they didn't deserve it. He would be Hokage and they would all see how great he was.

The group shuffled into a large class with odd glances pointed at Naruto. The class eventually gathered and sat together in their desks with the Hokage in front with a taller man wearing a Jounin vest with the front unzipped to show his muscular chest. He had the leaf symbol tattooed onto his shoulder and he had a strange light blue hair color. The man's hair looked unruly with the strands of his hair standing on its edges while he smiled a toothy grin at the class.(_**Sorry for the interruption but for a better idea imagine Natsu from fairy with blue hair and a Jounin vest and without his scarf**_) Naruto smiled at the teacher but when he looked at Naruto his face turned into a grim look with evil eyes.

"_So even the teachers don't like me, isn't this just great._" Naruto just slumped down in his desk beside a girl Naruto hadn't seen before. She had purple hair and pale complexion and seemed to be giving Naruto an odd look. Naruto shrugged and waited for the Hokage to continue talking after everyone was seated.

"Okay students this here will be your sensei and he seems to have already started your lesson on a basic technique you need to know to finish your stay at the academy. Iruka if you would so kind as to release your technique please." The blue haired man nodded at the Hokage and put his hands together and shouted "Kai".

The blue haired man was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared he was replaced by a slightly shorter man with a pony tail and a large scar across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. Naruto was amazed that something like this existed and this would allow him to prank much easier.

"Hello class my name is Iruka and you will call me Iruka-sensei as a sign of respect. Now as the Hokage just said I was performing a technique known as Henge No Jutsu which is a requirement to become a Genin of the leaf…" Naruto was growing bored of the guys talk and started to look around the classroom. Naruto noticed the two girls from before were currently having a silent argument behind the eyes of young guy like Naruto who had long black hair and the same bored expression like Naruto had. Naruto heard a whistle sound and was smacked on the head with an Eraser block.

"Hey Blondie listen to me at least on orientation day. I'm trying to help you learn you are staring off to space like an idiot. What am I boring you or something?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head looked to the front of the class. The Hokage must have left while Naruto was dozing off so now he was all alone. " Yes you were boring me why can't we do something interesting instead of rambling on about the history of the leaf village. We all know about how amazing the first two Hokages were and how they united the village clans into on big village. I can already tell you how amazing the vast knowledge of the third is but I can also tell you how the Old Man is a pervert and likes to sit around and blow smoke. Why don't you just teach me something interesting for a change".

Iruka was spellbound by the knowledge Naruto just boasted. Sure it was easy to access knowledge but that's because people learned on the first week of the academy but it's the fact he knew it before the academy knew that. "How did you learn all that Blondie?"

Naruto was shocked when everyone was staring at him with wide eyes even the sensei looked startled. "Look all I did was read a few books from the library about some stuff I should know for the academy. I heard some kids get an education from their parents before the academy starts so I wanted to level the playing ground a bit." Naruto shrugged and slumped back down in his seat while everyone resumed looking at the teacher while a few hushed whispers that had Naruto's name in it.

"So anyways back to my lesson, yes Naruto did a good recap of some stuff you will need to know in the academy but there is some more you need to know. Our lessons for the next few days will consist on increasing your knowledge on the hidden leaf and I hope everyone pays attention because we don't leave all information in books."

Naruto couldn't help but crack a smile at Iruka's shot at him in his lesson and he made a point to listen to his lessons from now on.

* * *

It has been 6 weeks for Naruto as he had studied at the academy and his relationships with people were degrading severely. The only person that seemed to enjoy Naruto's presence was Iruka-sensei but everyone else continued to shun him. There were no practical lessons, it was all book learning and Naruto knew basically all of it due to his intensive studying during his off time from the academy and his preparation before the academy started. Naruto had shuffled into his seat beside the purple haired girl who's named, he had just learned recently was Hinata.

Iruka-sensei was standing at the front of the class waiting for everyone`s attention and when everyone quieted down he spoke. "Well guys now that our knowledge base has increased enough so everyone knows the basics of the ninja art and of being a ninja in the hidden leaf. It's time to practice some battle skills. We are going to be testing you on your chakra ability, taijutsu ability and your kunai ability. We are going to do a simple test with chakra ability and that will consist of trying push chakra to feet and legs and sprinting to me across the field. Okay Naruto and Sasuke here for the first race".

Naruto noticed that the Sasuke guy was actually the guy who was being ogled over by the two girls so Naruto made a point to beat him. Iruka was across the field and signalled for the two to get ready. He threw down his arm and signalled for the duo to sprint off with the class cheering for Sasuke to win. Naruto finished several seconds behind and was winded while Sasuke seemed just fine.

"Naruto you shouldn't have been that slow, did you not use chakra". Naruto scratched his head while kicked the dirt with his feet and looked away sheepishly.

"Umm Sensei I don't know how to summon my chakra". Iruka simply nodded understanding the issue and whispered into Naruto's ear the simple way of drawing it up. Naruto and Sasuke were ready to race again but towards the group of students with Iruka behind. Sasuke still beat Naruto by several seconds. Iruka just sighed and was about to move on when Naruto startled him.

"Sensei one more chance to beat him so I can show I'm the greatest". Naruto's words created an uproar mostly centred on the two girls from the alley that were currently talking about how he was worthless.

Iruka just sighed and nodded to Sasuke making sure he was okay with another race. Naruto and Sasuke returned to their previous spot so they would be racing towards the crowd again. Sasuke nudged Naruto and gave him an evil glare

" You are dead last and worthless, you don't deserve another try but I'm going to actually try this time to show you how worthless you are".

Naruto felt his blood boiling and leaned into his running stance and did as Iruka instructed him to and pushed the fire in his belly straight to his legs and feet and let it burn in his legs into a cooling sensation. When Iruka's hand fell this time, both Naruto and Sasuke sprinted forward in speeds exceeding both of their previous speeds and Naruto barely a stride behind Sasuke. This time they both sat panting in the grass with the crowd standing around shocked. Naruto stood and offered his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's offered hand and rose to his feet. He looked at Naruto and nodded to him and then walked away from the group to sit in the shade. The crowd was shocked by what happened aside from the cheers from Ino and Sakura who were praising Sasuke on his great victory

* * *

Okay Guys that's Chapter 2 and I hope you all enjoyed it. I was trying to put a spin on Naruto's childhood by not making him such a knucklehead. I was always upset with the way Naruto was treated when he showed signs of intelligence. Well anyways that it just remember I'm looking for some help with summary. Member guys and gals I would love some reviews wither positive or negative or simple improvements because I accept all. Its a few words and a little care that will always help me update faster. Just taking another moment to thank the people who followed, reviewed or favorite cause it means a lot.

Alright guys thats just a taste of Naruto's transtition as a knucklehead to be his true potenial. Naruto and his relatiosnhips will be coming soon and i know im asking alot of things heres one more. Would you guys prefer one a day or every two with 2000 words chapters or once a week with 12000 words chapters. Its your choice just let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys this is GGxZeus again saying Herro and updating my story. I'm so happy I got the reviews I did and the follows and favorites that just got me so happy. A community even added my story that made me so happy to show I have some support. And due to what people have listed and responded, I will be updating every three days with hopefully 6000 words to keep everyone entertained. Now I have had some people asking for some new additions to the harem and I was hoping to avoid changing too many arcs unless I feel the developed characters don't fit with the arc. So I will be naming off a bunch of female options that will be involved in the Naruto harem lifestyle but I'm letting everyone know that even if the harem won't always involve sex and making out. Sometimes it will be one way or poorly received love. It's all about Naruto having women chasing him and how his character changes if he gains friendship early on. Now I will be giving a shout out to all those wonderful supporters that either reviewed the last chapter or followed and favorite after the release of the last chapter. Don't be offended if you aren't listed but moving on:

**Oracion Mist**- Yes Naruto is mainly hated but to avoid spoilers let's just say life gets better

**Lady Candace-** No the harem is not yaoi because the relationships will be only females for Naruto but Naruto might have a few issues with guys like Guy-sensei awkward hugs. And the rating is currently T because we are only at teen issues right now but it will move to M in Act 2. I will most likely boost the rating when he ages a bit and hits an upcoming arc.

**Harem lord**- Thanks for the help with the yaoi and the jokes on Sasuke's name are aware to me and I may play on it a bit. And for your following review I have taken your advice and I will be picking the best of both worlds and going at every 3 days for 6000 words to help boost support from the fans

**Darkryus**- I will take that kinda cool to heart thanks man and thanks for your opinion I will try to accommodate the more words with 6000 words every three days

**GodEmporer**-Thank you for the favorite it means a lot and hope you enjoy the update

**Reader-of-Many**-Thanks for becoming a follower and hope you enjoy the story and send a review to let me know about some positive or negative advice

**Joavitorsousa**-I must say typing your required more work than everyone else. Glad you are following the story and hope you enjoy the story

**JWolfcat-** There have been a few fanfictions that have adopted Naruto. This fanfiction plays on the alone factor and goes deeper into the damage and hurt Naruto went through as he grew up. Hope you keep reading and enjoy the story and I will be having decently meaty chapters but every three days to keep people reading.

**Gabyxx21-** thank you for all the follows and favorites for both myself and the story and I am glad you loved the story man and I will be updating soon enough hope you keep reading

**hubsut**- I was thinking there were decent enough harem females but now I'm seeing people are requesting more females like Shion and another princess for the anime. I pulled out the popcorn and started watching everything Naruto wise so I could try to find more females that fit with the story line

**Denshi-Reishi-**Thanks for the favorite and follows it means a lot and I hope you keep reading and following along and hope you enjoy the story.

**cools325-**Hey thanks for all the support and hope you keep reading and following. Happy you enjoy the story like I enjoy writing it.

That's all the supporters and reviewers that I have currently and if I missed you then you will be a part of the next chapter. Now if you have any suggestions like harem members, grammar help, or simply praise or negativity I accept it. Hope you enjoyed it if not tell me why. As you can see I am always will to compromise and help. Well I think I've kept you busy enough with my jabbering let's get on with chapter 3.

* * *

**Naruto: The Demon of the Past and Hero of Tomorrow**

Naruto was again stuck inside the classroom listening to Iruka now explaining on the theory of Bushin No Jutsu which kinda entertained Naruto. Iruka had given up on trying to tell Naruto to pay attention because he always seemed bored.

"Why Naruto can't you just give it a shot once in a while? I had hoped after your race where you proved yourself you would try harder but instead you seem even more reserved" Iruka sighed and continued his lesson on the idea of jutsu and creating a clone of yourself. The class seemed to be enjoying the lesson but as usual they were getting bored.

"Okay class one at a time I would you guys to come up and give bushin no jutsu a try". Almost every single person either failed to create a clone or created a completely worthless clone. The standout students was the slacker Shikamaru, the pink haired Sakura and the Uchiha prodigy Sasuke who created a clone that was standing up and moving but was discolored. Naruto had managed to create a clone but it was a deformed one but it actually was semi mobile.

"Okay class that's enough for the morning time for lunch when we get back I'm going to break down the process for clone making then we will give it another try." The class cheered and ran out of the class to sit outside Iruka turned to leave when he heard a shuffle. Iruka turned to see Naruto still sitting at his desk with his feet kicking off the ground with his face resting on his arms on the desk

"Naruto how come you aren't outside with everyone else". Naruto looked up at Iruka and Iruka could have sworn he saw tears forming in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto threw on a large grin and laughed "Well Iruka I'm not really hungry today so I didn't get a lunch so I figured I would stay in the class til lunch was over". Iruka knew right away that Naruto was lying because he knew about Naruto's lonely childhood and lack of a parent.

Iruka shrugged and sat at his desk and looked into his bad beside the desk. He smiled when he realized what he had. "Well that's a shame you aren't hungry because I seemed to have brought too much dango ramen for myself. Maybe I'll go ask Sasuke if he wants any?"

Naruto felt the drool forming but looked away from Iruka coyly. " Well if you can't finish it I'm sure I could help a bit with finishing up the plate". Iruka just sighed and gestured with the container of noodles to Naruto and if you had blinked for a second if you were watching the ordeal, you would have missed Naruto's mad dash for the noodles.

Iruka just smiled at Naruto as he slurped up the noodles and looked inside his bag to see only an apple left to enjoy. "_Well you gotta make sacrifices to be a good teacher_." Iruka went to the chalk board to finish his lesson plan while Naruto finished the noodles.

* * *

It had been a week since Iruka gave Naruto the noodles and now Naruto was faced a brand new problem. "_Crap.. Crap.. Crap. There is no way I can pass this quiz today. I have no idea how to actually have a working Bushin and a lot of people are figuring them out now. It's basically Kiba, Choji and I that can't manage a working clone and they are both making progress_." Naruto was currently pacing his room in a nervous panic.

Naruto stopped paced and decided he would take a break off everything and try to have a little fun. Naruto went for a walk on the seafront to clear his head and hope for a miracle in the form of a magic Bushin scroll. Naruto sighed at his hope for a pipe dream when he looked down at the docks to see Sasuke throwing rocks at the water. Naruto decided to go say hi so he walked up to Sasuke but Sasuke didn't turn to say hi as Naruto approached.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sasuke just shrugged and threw a rock over his head for Naruto to catch and went back to skipping his rocks.

"So Sasuke how arr…." Sasuke turned to face Naruto with a very agitated look on his face.

"So dead last are you here to waste my time so I become a failure just like you?" Naruto was stunned that Sasuke was being so mean to him.

"But what did I do to you? I just wanted to be friendly and see how you were doing to be nice. You don't have to be such a jerk" Sasuke put on his smug grin and reached out and poked Naruto on his forehead.

(Just saying Naruto isn't wearing his goggles just yet. This is before Naruto's pranking because he hasn't developed into that type yet. He hasn't decided to become a class clown just yet)

Sasuke pushed Naruto's head back with his fingers and chuckled at Naruto "I would never want to be a friend with someone in dead last like you. I proved I am better than you on our race and I will show tomorrow at the quiz when you fail to create a clone." Sasuke walked past Naruto with a shove to his shoulder leaving Naruto to his thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in class getting ready for the quiz and chatting among themselves when Iruka called to the class "Hey does anyone know where Naruto is?" The class all shrugged and shook their head no and went back to their talks. This announcement however sparked a conversation between Kiba and Choji.

"Crap Choji do you know where Naruto is? He was going to be our example so we didn't look so bad and maybe scrap a pass if he did as bad as usual". Choji simply ignored Kiba and went back to secretly eating away his bag of chips. Out of the door they heard a blaring voice " HELLO EVERYBODY YOUR HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

Naruto came flying into the room and his usual orange jumpsuit was ripped and torn with his face marked with dirt and bruises. Iruka looked generally concerned about Naruto's condition and walked up to Naruto and crouched down to be at eye level.

"Naruto what in the world happened to you?" Naruto just smiled at Iruka and moved to sit beside Hinata who was shyly looking at Naruto through the bangs of her hair. Naruto simply smiled and continued to sit in his desk waiting for Iruka to start the lesson.

Iruka sighed as he glanced over at Naruto and went back to looking over the classroom. "Alright class today is the day for our quiz on Bushin No Jutsu so everyone line up and let's start." Naruto was near the end of the line with Kiba and Choji in front of him and Shikamaru and Hinata behind him. The class went on performing the jutsu with everyone making a useful clone and Sasuke making two. Even Kiba and Choji made a clone that worked but seemed to be acting kinda odd. When Naruto stood in front of class everyone giggled hoping he would screw up.

"Well here we go guys" and Naruto made the hand signs for the jutsu and summoned his chakra and a poof of smoke appeared beside him.

Iruka was surprised as he looked at Naruto preparing for the jutsu "Wow he is summoning a lot of chakra for just a kid. Those chakra levels are either a high level Genin or a beginner Chunin" Iruka leaned in to see the results and as the cloud dissipated. There was a single deformed and fetal clone that seemed to be even worse than last time. Iruka deadpanned at the sight and everyone else sweat dropped at the sight. Naruto was panting and looked confused at everyone's faces and looked over at the dissipated cloud to see his pitiful clone.

"OHH COME ON! How did this happen, I trained all night to get a working clone and worked on the technique all night. How did this happen?" The giggles soon rose from the crowd and the whispered conversations of Naruto's failure could be heard by everyone. Naruto felt the stares and giggles piercing at him and he looked over to Sasuke to see his smug smile and the pointed laughs from Sakura and Ino.

Iruka walked forward to Naruto and crouched in front of Naruto. "Hey everything is going to be alright. I'm sure you will figure it out". Iruka patted Naruto on the shoulder and felt a lot of empathy welling up in his stomach.

"How did I fail like this? I thought I would finally get it, how did this happen? I hate this stupid academy." Naruto shrugged off Iruka's hand and walked outside of the class while the comments of his classmates were following him as he left.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting on the roof of the academy watching the class leave at the end of the day. Naruto grew sick to his stomach as the two girls were following Sasuke around like lost puppies silently arguing to hold his right arm even though he had two arms to be held.

"_How can I become Hokage when I can't even complete a simple jutsu like Bushin. Everyone in the academy can do it and I'm not able to. I'm not the greatest, I'm the worst and they all know it."_ Naruto scanned the village to look for something to do when he looked at his desk mate Hinata currently walking around near Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Naruto's frown turned into a wide smile as he knew what would take his mind off things.

* * *

"Hey Hinata…Hey Hinata" Hinata turned to see Naruto running toward her with a huge grin on his face. "_Crap…Crap.. What is he calling for me for? Ohh no I wanted to talk to him but I'm not ready for this_". Hinata was beginning to hyperventilate when Naruto arrived to greet her.

"Hey Hinata I was wondering if you wanted to grab some ramen with me? I usually go by myself but you seem nice and never really say mean things so I figured we could talk" Hinata looked like a ghost at this point aside from the fact her face looked like a tomato.

"Well i….ugh .. umm.." Naruto's grin turned into a frown and looked as sad as when he walked out of class.

"Well if you don't want to go its fine I guess" Naruto turned to walk by himself when he heard a yelp from Hinata.

"I.. would.. I woulll… I would love that" Naruto again molded his face into a wide grin and grabbed Hinata's hand and started to run off to the ramen shop.

"Ohh my god he grabbed my hand. I get to hold his hand, and now we are going to get ramen. Does that mean this is a date?" Hinata's blush reddened further and she continued to be pulled by Naruto's hand.

* * *

After the tenth bowl of ramen finished off by Naruto, Hinata had finished her first and felt her stomach bulging from the heavy noodles. "Well Naruto I'm thankful you brought me here but I have to ask you wait a moment so I can go grab my wallet." Naruto's head shot up from his after food stupor and grabbed Hinata's hand before she could leave.

"Ohh no you don't I invited you to come I am paying for it." Hinata's thoughts again lead to a deeper blush and her breath was growing shorter by the second.

"Thank…You.. naruu… Naruto" Hinata's blushing face turned into a red faced smile at Naruto as he grinned at her and made her sit down again beside him.

From behind the couple there came a familiar voice " Well isn't this just adorable, I'm so proud of you Hinata to go on a date with a dead last freak". Naruto turned around to see Ino and Sakura looking in through the curtain of the restaurant.

"Hey you leave Hinata alone because she only agreed to come on the ramen food trip with me. This isn't even a date" Hinata's face grew solemn after she heard that statement and grew very interested in the floorboards.

"Well that's just adorable that Naruto got a little crush on Hinata and he can't even admit it. Well Hinata it seems you aren't even good enough to get a mutt like Kiba you have to settle for Naruto". Naruto clenched his fists and his knuckles grew white as he felt his blood boiling.

"You leave Hinata alone, she is already better than you two. All you do is follow Sasuke around like love sick puppies when he doesn't even respond to you at all. In case you haven't realized Sasuke is all about being strong and successful. The only way he would date you is if you proved you were strong." The girls looked absolutely spellbound as Naruto stood up and looked over to Hinata and offered his hand. She quickly grabbed and they walked out with the girls looking behind him. The girls turned to leave the store owner shouted to them.

"Hey you owe me the money for the eleven bowls of dango ramen. Naruto left and now you are stuck paying." The girls looked at each other and signed as they pulled out their wallets to help pay.

* * *

And that's it for right now and I hope you guys enjoyed it

.

.

.

(Hey there guys it's time for random fun question time to keep people interested. I will be asking a question about the Naruto verse and the first person who gives me the correct answer will be given a dedication in the beginning author's notes of the next chapter along with a mention of either their FanFiction or one FanFiction they want people to read. Okay onto the question:

What is the first dance Kimmario performed in the fight against Naruto and what was the first bone he used in combat?

Member first PM or review gets their FanFiction on spotlight now back to the story)

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets with a bright red Hinata while people gave to two some questioning glances.

"Thank you Naruto…. For defending me that is.. It means a lot" Hinata's face turned to a small smile while Naruto's continued to showcase his toothy grin.

"No problem Hinata, you don't deserve to be called anything by those two. I know you are already better than them" Hinata's face reddened but she continued to smile as they walked together and continued to chat til they went their separate ways.

* * *

Naruto was currently enjoying the outside air after his night out with Hinata and was thinking about what he had said to Sakura and Ino. "Now there is no way I will ever be friends with Sakura or Ino now" Naruto was sitting going over his thoughts when he heard a rustling up the street. Naruto wondered what it was because it had become late so most people had retired to their homes. Naruto looked into the alleyway to see Sakura bloody with the same gang of boys beating her up.

"Big forehead freak, all I wanted was a little kiss but nooo you have to be a snobby bitch. Well now look who regrets her decision." Naruto knew what to do as he ran at the group as quiet as he could.

"Well I'm going to make you regret yours!" Naruto leaped at the group of guys and kicked the first guy that was talking in his face. Naruto used the guys face as a leaping point as he jumped from his face to kneeing the boy to the right in his jaw. As Naruto landed on his feet with two guys bleeding and knocked out, the final guy had prepared to fight Naruto.

"You are gonna regret that you little shit. These were my friends and everything you did to them I'm gonna do to you a hundred times over"

Naruto smirked at the guy's empty threats because Naruto knew this guy wasn't strong. He didn't have a headband nor was he in Naruto's class so he wasn't even trained to be a ninja. Naruto dived forward and attacked with a vicious right roundhouse kick to the back of his knee while following up with a left roundhouse kick to his face in one fluid motion allowing for all the momentum of the guy's falling weight to be used into the kick to his face sending the guy flying back. Naruto stood panting surrounding by the three unconscious bodies and Sakura lying on the ground shivering. Naruto lifted Sakura up bridal style and leaped to the rooftops and raced to the hospital. He ran in and called for a medical-nin to grab Sakura and he was gone before they could get his name.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next day in the hospital with her wounds wrapped in bandages. At the bottom of her bed were her mom and the Hokage. The Hokage noticed her waking and signed to her mom to end the talk for now.

"Well young lady you have a guardian angel watching out for you. It seems someone protected you from a group of attackers when they had battered up quite a bit." The Hokage had an odd twinkle in his eye that Sakura couldn't quite place but she ignored it.

"Did no one see who the savoir was by chance. Was it Sasuke-kun, I bet it was him because I just knew it would be him." The small smirk on the Hokage's face darkened as did Sakura's mother but Sakura didn't know why.

"I'm sorry Sakura but it wasn't Sasuke for we already questioned him if he saved you but he was actually at the hospital last night after a bought of chakra exhaustion after a rather intense training session with his techniques. We are trying to discover who it was but no one has come forward yet". Sakura's mind churned as she tried to figure out who would have been willing to protect her.

The Hokage nodded to the family was about to leave when he turned back to Sakura "One More thing, the medical-nin could remember about the protector for last night is that the protector had striking blonde hair." The Hokage turned and left as Sakura was left with her turmoil of thoughts.

* * *

Well hey Guys this is indeed the end of the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking of waiting to the three days but I didn't want to drag the chapter because I felt this chapter would be ended nicely. I hope everyone enjoyed the slight NaruHina and the Slight NaruSaku moments in this chapter. Now remember the question for today and I hope everyone takes a shot at it. For a refreshing the question was what was the first dance that Kimmario performed in his fight with naruto and what was the first bone he used in combat by activating his Kenkai Genkai.(MANGA NOT ANIME)

Well now to let everyone know I will be updating in three days with at least 6000 words and the results to the question. Now remember review or Pm it doesn't matter just give it a shot. Hope you guys enjoyed it and send in some reviews to let me know what you think and if you review a lot maybe I will bump up the word count to 10000 or drop the time to 2 days.


	4. EXTRA CHAPTER

Hey Guys this is the day after my last chapter review and I realize that like no one remembers the Sasuke Retrieval arc so I'm going to be picking a new question. And I'm really disappointed in the lack of reviews, alerts and favorites that I have received in the last day. I know it's kind of selfish but I want more reviews because when I don't get reviews I feel like my chapters aren't what they should be at so I'm holding back on updating my story a bit til the reviews pick up. Sorry to the people who have been favoriting, following and reviewing but I really want to make a good FanFiction and when people don't do the following, favorites or reviews I feel like I'm missing stuff. So ill set it at I want 8 more reviews and I will release a 10000 word chapter within the next 24 hours of that moment. Granted if you all review today well that would be 10000 words in two days.

Okay now on to the new question for the spotlight: The first to be able to name all 6 of the Hokages in chronological order will be given the spotlight on the FanFiction with their FanFiction of their preference will be named and reviewed personally by me in the spotlight along with a link to it

Now as this is mainly author's notes I will give a minor filler chapter

* * *

**Naruto: The Demon of the Past and Hero of Tomorrow (EXTRA BACKSTORY)**

Sasuke was currently having some issues with his jutsu scroll. "_Why can't I complete the phoenix flower technique? It's said to be one of the six most common Uchiha techniques but yet I can't do it. What is the issue, why am I unable to do it?_" Sasuke was in turmoil as he kept re-reading over all the scrolls trying to discover what his issue was with the technique when he noticed a side note on the scroll. The message was scrawled on in faint ink but what was legible talked about the fire techniques requiring another family jutsu to complete the fire techniques. Sasuke was in a panic after his failures at the techniques because that he was inadequate to become an avenger of his clan with his lack of knowledge.

* * *

Kiba was enjoying a walk with Akamaru along the shore when he spotted Hinata hiding behind a tree spying on Naruto throwing kunai at targets in the water. Kiba snuck up behind Hinata and poked her in the head and when she turned around to scream he grabbed her mouth and motioned with his finger to keep her mouth shut. "You don't want to be startling Naruto while you are spying on him."

Kiba smirked when Hinata's face reddened confirming his thoughts. Kiba was let go when he turned back to Hinata with a grin "If you want to get to know Naruto just talk to him because I heard you already went on a date so he must like you" Kiba turned before Hinata could say anything but grew almost solemn for not getting to witness Hinata's reaction

* * *

Lee was currently performing the tree walking exercise but by pushing his leg strength into the tree to break the bark and use the foot holds as support. He was interrupted when a caterpillar dropped on his eyebrows hoping that Lee's eyebrows would its mate.

* * *

Haha I'm sorry but I always thought Lee's eyebrows looked like caterpillars and I just had to throw that in. Just letting everyone know there will be chapters with one shots like that to keep everyone else in the story up to date and show that everyone else is doing stuff. But yeah answer the question please and send some reviews. I require at least 8 for an update of 10000 words so let's go. I love writing but I want to know people are enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey Guy GGxZeus here to make the true chapter 4 not some back story one shots. Just wanted to let everyone know I'm now managing a community called Zeus' Palace to help new writers find other stories to help get some ideas like structuring or arc climaxes. It's also available for seasoned FanFiction users who are looking for specific genre types like harem or NarutoxIno. These are only examples; I am not limiting what stories you can post. I have decided that I will have time skips but only as far as six months to allow for proper character development.

Well now it's shout out time to all my loyal reviewers, followers and people who favourite myself or the fiction and I will also be adding in the followers of my community.

**Sailorkagome91**-Thanks for the favourite hope you let me know what your opinion on the final partner

**Alwaysstaygray**-Thanks for the follows it means a lot

**Igreek-**hey man thanks for the follows and if you like Greek stuff check out my crossover Naruto: Ninja or God

**Darkryus**-Glad you are enjoying my chapters and now seeing as how you answered the question correctly sends me a message with the FanFiction you want me to read and put under the spotlight

**Dustfire**-Glad you are enjoying my fanfiction and I do find Naruto pretty amazing but Jirayia has his moments

**Doveofwar1**-Glad you followed and favorited my story hope you keep reading and hope you send me a review to let me know what you think

Bigazn08-Glad you enjoyed the story enough to favourite it and I hope you keep reading

**JWolfcat**-Im sorry if you feel something is missing but I hope you keep reading

**DeadlyThunder195**-I love the support and appreciation and I hope you stay as commited to reading as I do to writing

**Blade544-**Naruto's development will be different because favouritism won't be a massive part with Kakashi and Sasuke. I love all the support you are giving me

**OracionMist-**Haha Kiba isn't soo mean as he is just knuckle head he shares some traits with Naruto but yeah he is taking a nicer role. People are slightly nicer in this fanfiction but others are will be worse

**Seriusz**-I had trouble sounding out your name just saying and hope you keep reading

**Jh831**-Im glad you followed the story and hope you enjoy this chapter

**Denshi-Reishu**-Well glad you favorited me this time hope u enjoy my chapters and stories that are upcoming

**TheLastNanaya**-Glad you are a new follower of mine and hope you give me your opinion on the poll and let me know your opinion with a review

**Mad-Man-Productions**-Glad my story deserved your follows

**Aeon master of time**-Glad you followed and favorited me as a writer

**Ajax2615**-glad you are following me as a writer and hope you keep reading

Well that's it for the shout outs this time around and hope everyone felt they got their shout out. Hope you guys keep reviewing, favoriting , and following myself and the story cause it means a lot. So yeah check out the poll along with the also wrote the first chapter for a NarutoxPercy Jackson crossover if u are interested

So now its time for naruto and his epic story of hurt, retribution, love and tragedy.

* * *

**Naruto: The Demon of the Past and Hero of Tomorrow**

Naruto was currently enjoying a tasty treat of ramen when he smelt a familiar scent from behind him and he turned to see Sakura walking through the streets with a bandaged arm and a very confused look on her face. Naruto turned to the counter and threw the money on for the bowls of ramen and ran toward Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan I heard you were in the hospital"

Sakura was currently completely oblivious to Naruto's shouts cause she was very deep in thought. "It was probably just Sasuke-kun using a dye in his hair to hide his identity. If it got out that he saved me that pig of girl would start the worst rumors. Yeah I was just Sasuke-kun cause he just loves to protect me". Sakura was still in deep thought when Naruto grew sick of shouting and started to wave in front of her face.

"Sakura-chan are yooouuu ther…" Sakura quickly turned around and punched Naruto In the face and seemed to make a shadow of herself three times her size.

"Naruto what have I told you about calling me Sakura-chan. Only Sasuke-kun could call me that especially after him saving me last nigh…"Sakura quickly closed her mouth in hopes NAruto hadn't caught that but he did.

"Sasuke saved you last night… when?" Sakura was about to lie but she realized Naruto would never get the chance to talk to Ino to spread the gossip.

"Yes I was attacked by some guys and a blonde savior came in to save me. It was Sasuke who just dyed his hair" The look on Naruto's face at the moment looked like Sakura had a arm protruding from her forehead.

"But but Sakura-chan it wasss… Never mind bye Sakura" Naruto stalked away from Sakura and went to get some much needed quiet time to not go and scream at Sakura.

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto had saved Sakura and the news quickly spread of her blond savior. It had also been a week since Naruto had been spotted by anyone but apparently when Kiba brought it up he brushed it off like it was no big deal. Little did everyone know Naruto was simply avoiding classes and everyone from the class.

"Well class next week we will be performing the Henge No jutsu so I hope everyone paid attention to our lessons cause I have heard the Henge jutsu can be difficult for those who don't pay attention. Now hope everyone has a good day and enjoys their break. The class quickly left and Iruka moved back to his desk and stared out the window to the forest that lied beyond. "Naruto where are you?"

Meanwhile Naruto was currently sneaking inside of the Hokage's tower looking for some techniques and scrolls that would prove he was better than Sasuke. He was now in the forbidden section and found an interesting scroll that had a new or modified styles to the three needed jutsus to pass the academy. Naruto was currently examining the scroll when a pair of very curious eyes were watching from a distance.

"You know young man it's a great crime to break into the forbidden records." Naruto quickly spun around and looked to see a younger man with long grey hair and a bandana over his head. Realization creeped over the man's face as he realized just who the boy was and just what scroll he was reading.

"Well I won't tell if you won't tell" Naruto's face twisted with a smile as the young man's face seemed to show pure kindness. What Naruto couldn't see was the gears turning behind that fake smile as he worked out a plan.

"If you wish to train with those jutsu I would recommend you learn quickly and ditch the scroll. There are some really powerful jutsu that would make you a little too strong for the Leaf to handle. Heck the Hokage might not even be able to stop you." The smile that crept onto Naruto's face was so large it looked surreal. Mizuki also smiled but he smiled for his scheme was coming together. He wasn't completely for the scroll had the seals and Justus that could unlock the seal on Naruto's belly and allow the Kyuubi to come free.

* * *

Naruto had stayed in the back room with the scroll studying the Henge no Jutsu and had made improvements to his sexy no jutsu. It was now a very effective jutsu against perverts and Naruto was excited to use it. Naruto hung the scroll on his back and ran out the room to only be clotheslined by a large arm. Naruto face planted into the wall in front of him and felt his forehead bleeding. He turned to see a mountain of man with long white hair and what seemed to be a strong build. He had laugh lines and strange tattoos so Naruto guessed he was a very old ninja.

"Now little boy give me the scroll, tell me who told you where the scroll was and give me a reason on why I shouldn't hand you over to Ibiki." Naruto didn't know who this Ibiki man was but Naruto wasn't keen on finding out. Naruto noticed the odd book in the giant man's hand and recognized the book and knew just what to do ``SEXY NO JUTSU`` Naruto's body morphed and turned into a very busty female version of himself. The giant man stood like a statue and slowly blood dripped from his nose and he teetered and fell over to the ground. Naruto giggled at the white haired man's face and ran off to his favorite training spot in the forest. Mizuki silently smirked as he watched from a distance and followed swiftly behind Naruto.

* * *

It had been an hour after Jirayia's humiliation made by Naruto and he was currently fuming behind the Hokage and he addressed his available Chunin and Jounin ninja. "I need all of you to go and search for Naruto. He has stolen the Scroll of Seals which has a series of useful jutsu for the Genin but it also carries something darker. On the last technique carries summoning scroll and negation technique to the Kyuubi dating back to the time of the First Hokage. This technique would be useless to me or any of you but to Naruto who carries the Fox within him, it would allow for him to summon the fox outside his seal to the outer world. The First was able to perform this technique because Tailed Beasts were controlled by his Kenkai Genkai but Naruto would be a very unlucky boy who just summoned a massive monster that would destroy his past jailor. We must hope that we get to him before that. Okay everyone move out!" The shinobi jumped away moving at top speed in hopes to find Naruto before the worst possible scenario could occur.

As the shinobi left, Sarutobi turned to give Jirayia a stern face. "So you are telling me you found Naruto before he even left the tower and he somehow brought down you, Jirayia, one of the Legendary Sannin and the Toad Sage. Are you trying to really give me this nonsense?" Jirayia felt the sweat forming on his back as his master's cold stare got even more menacing. He had only two near death experiences in his life and he definitely didn't want a third.

"Honestly I had no real reason to be on guard but then he used a particularly effective jutsu against me." The look that Hiruzen gave Jirayia after that made Jirayia's encounters with a pissed off Tsunade looked like a child with a tantrum. This was the Professor of the leaf and the sensei of the Legendary Sannin and the head of the Sarutobi clan. This was not someone you wished to anger on any given day of the week.

"Well Sensei I really didn't mean for it to happen. He just got the best of me" Hiruzen simply shook his head at the now heavily soaked Jirayia and brushed past him and headed off to his tower.

* * *

Mizuki, unaware that the entire active ninja force was looking for Naruto, was currently stalking from a far as Naruto trained with a new jutsu. Mizuki was growing tired of waiting and was about to strike when Iruka appeared in front of Naruto in the clearing.

"NARUTO! What in the world have you done this time?" Naruto scrambled to his feet as he turned to Iruka hiding the scroll partially behind his small frame.

"Nottthhhing.. Iruka-sensei just working hard right now."Naruto's face seemed to twist in another one of his unreal smiles.

Iruka inspected Naruto's worn out clothes and dirt covered face. "_What has he been working on that has made him soo tired_?"Mizuki noticed that both Naruto and Iruka had their guards down so he approached slowly.

"Naruto what have you been working on out here?" Naruto smiled at Iruka's concern for him and pulled the scroll off his back and opened to the second jutsu on the scroll.

"This one Iruka-sensei and it was really hard to figure out. I finally figured out the Bushin no Jutsu but I was kinda upset I haven't got to the super cool jutsu the gray-haired man with the cool bandana said there was. I just finished this one so I was gonna skip the next few til I found some harder ones." Iruka stopped listening to Naruto after he talked about the grey haired man. "_Could he have meant Mizuki? I had heard that Mizuki was a man of shady places and seemed to have some odd rumors about him. If he told Naruto about this scroll then he must want something from it. Or even worse he may want Naruto to unleash the nine-tailed fox_."

Mizuki had gotten to a very nice vantage spot high above in the trees and heard Naruto mention his appearance and watched as Iruka's face morphed with realization. Mizuki drew his favored shuriken from his back and whipped it with all his strength at Naruto in hopes to kill the brat and leave him with only Iruka to finish.

Iruka was still trying to dechiper when he heard the familiar whistle of a shrukien and knew where it was headed in a split moment he jumped to protect Naruto. Mizuki was generally shocked to see Iruka protect the boy but discovered that now with Iruka gone he was one step closer to the scroll.

"Well Iruka aren't you a bit of a shame. How would your parents feel to know the monster that killed them was being protected by their only son." Iruka was shuddering as he crouched over Naruto and tumbled to the ground. Naruto's face was a mask of confusion as he tried to figure out Mizuki's words.

"But I didn't kill Iruka-sensei's parents, I would never do that" Mizuki simply smiled at Naruto's pained expression.

"Well Naruto im sure you have wondered why everyone hates you right. Why you get those dark and cold eyes that always seem like they want you died. Well twelve years ag…" Iruka shouted for Mizuki to stop before he said those forbidden words. "ago there was a massive disaster. An age old legend known as the Nine tailed fox had appeared and was striking mayhem into the village. Many died that night including the beloved Fourth Hokage. He died in the sealing of the monster fox into a poor infant baby that had lost his parents that night. That child was you, Naruto and you are demon fox that killed soo many people including Iruka's parents." Naruto looked devastated and was about to cry but Mizuki drew his shuriken again and aimed for the barely moving Iruka.

"Naruto I don't hate you but I need you to run away now. You are a good student and if you get away safely ill buy you some ramen from this place I know. Its really good there now run!" Naruto saw the smirking Mizuki and he knew he couldn't run.

"But sensei if I run away you won't be able to pay for the ramen. Sorry but I need to stay here to protect you." Iruka started to laugh but felt his body shaking and started to rest.

Mizuki smirked at the empty declaration and was about to throw the shruiken when he saw Naruto turn to Mizuki and started to moon him. "WHY THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Mizuki jumped off the tree and ran towards Naruto with his shuriken in hand when Naruto started to run through hand seals. "Wait this little runt actually learned something from that scroll?" Mizuki pushed forward to kill Naruto to only find himself surrounded by a horde of Naruto's.

Mizuki and Iruka looked at the horde and thought the exact same thought "Soo many clones, but how did he do it?" Mizuki was then pummeled by some very angry Narutos and was left twitching in the clearing as Naruto helped Iruka stand.

"Iruka-sensei we have got to hurry before the ramen shop closes and…" Naruto was stopped then by Jirayia who arrived at the clearing in a very foul mood.

"Alright brat I want the scroll and your sensei so I can stop getting yelled at by the Hokage" Naruto grew a very large tick mark on his head at the old man's approach.

"I don't care, you pervy old man, you aren't getting the scroll cause I need it for training and sensei is staying with me so I can get some ramen. I also don't like old perverts." The frustration on Jirayia's face would have made Tsunade chuckle for a month but he kept it in check. Iruka looked up to see who the new arrival was only to realize who it was. He then attempted to stagger to his feet and very roughly bowed to Jirayia.

"Lord Jirayia I am very sorry for Naruto's mouth. He must not have realized he was talking to the great Toad Sage of the Leaf and a highly respected ninja in the world. Naruto simply shrugged and pointed at Jirayia's face.

"That old fatty is considered a great ninja and yet I'm considered a little brat. I took him out with a jutsu I just completed like five minutes before that. He shouldn't be called the Toad Sage but the Pervy sage." Both Jirayia and Iruka sweatdropped at Naruto's exclamation and Jirayia quickly recovered and walked toward Naruto with a leaf in hand. He offered the leaf to Naruto and put Iruka on one shoulder and reached for the scroll. Naruto would have resisted but he was currently trembling with fear at the intent to kill the old man was releasing.

Jirayia nodded to Naruto's hand and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kid everyone has dreams but yours are too big for you right now and this scroll is too great for you to handle. You aren't ready for them and I hope you realize that after this simple test. Lay on the ground and place the leaf on your forehead. Channel the chakra that you usually use for jutsu and push it to your head and push against the leaf. This is one of the many exercises needed to become a Genin let alone a Hokage. When you manage to have that leaf float and you are still in the academy, ask this young instructor for some help with a new acrivity. Completing that leaf challenge alone will push you beyond your peers at the academy. Goodbye little brat" and with that the man disappeared and reappaeared beside Mizuki and with that he was gone. Leaving Naruto alone with a leaf in his hand and a rampage of thoughts to sort through after his long night.

* * *

It had been a few days after the events of the night with Naruto and Mizuki and now Naruto was on the fast track to becoming the top Genin of academy due to his recent successes at the Henge No Jutsu quiz which he earned top marks in the academy with Sasuke falling slightly behind. This earned some oohs and awhhs from his fellow students and some muttering from a particular pink-haired fangirl.

Naruto was now enjoying his lunch with Iruka in the classroom while everyone sat outside. Naruto was eating away at Iruka's ramen who had been smart enough to bring two this time around.

"Naruto why is it you always stay in here with me and never go outside with your classmates." Naruto stop slurping and grew a very solemn look on his face.

"It's because no one ever tries to talk to me or even say hello. So I just kinda gave up and sat in class to catch up on some sleep. I also don't want to be made fun of cause I don't have a lunch. I have very little money so I try to manage the best I can and instant ramen noodles are the cheapest thing I could get and they are surprisingly tasty." Iruka could now see why Naruto always wore a dark face when he was alone or at least thought he was.

"_He only wants to be accepted by everybody and works himself so hard to complete it. He doesn't listen to my lessons cause he goes home and constantly studies and trains with chakra til he sleeps from exhaustion. He is wearing himself down to make himself better than everyone else_." Iruka had an idea spark in his head and he turned to Naruto with a big grin and patted his head.

When the class was done lunch and everyone returned to their seats, Iruka's plan came into effect. "Well class I want everyone to group up into fours and we are going to do a small activity." Naruto had ended up with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji who were currently doing their own activities. Ino was aghling Sasuke, Shikamaru was busy sighing and sleeping while Choji munched away through his seemingly bottomless bag of chips.

Iruka coughed for everyone's attention and raised his voice so everyone could hear. "We are going to perform some group activities so everyone can get to know each other better. We will first be using some paper and our favorite colours to make a picture of our favorite thing. Then each group will discuss their favorite hobby and why they enjoy it soo much. Finally everyone will gather together for one large group of ninja." The class excitedly started grinning, waiting for Iruka to give the okay to start. Iruka handed out a large package of colours to every group in the class with a bundle of paper. The discussion quickly started afterwards and everyone soon started to chat afterwards.

A few minutes into the activity, Shikamaru had tossed his paper down and slouched over complaining about how troublesome it was. Choji hadn't even started and was too busy with his chips to pay any attention. Ino was pretty far along with a nicely draw bouquet of flowers and Naruto was drawing a very intricate design of a leaf with the different shadings and textures. When everyone had finished with Shikamaru's poorly drawn cloud and Choji's shamble of chip bag. Naruto's and Ino's pictures had turned out great and they were now discussing why they drew it.

"Well I drew the leaf because I heard from an old pervert that it was one of first steps to my goal as the Hokage." Naruto's declaration of his intent to become Hokage had caught his group off guard and now Shikamaru was paying attention.

"I drew my flower because I love flowers and their beauty. They are the very symbols of love and affection and with my mom's flower shop I get to see couples in love every day." Naruto was smiling enjoying the conversation when Iruka interrupted Ino for his next speech.

"Alright class now it's time for hobbies discussion so let's have a nice talk." When everyone but Naruto turned back to their groups he gave Naruto a private smile. Naruto knew then that this activity was for him and he smiled back to Iruka and turned to his group who were simply staring off in space, bored.

"Well I will go first. My hobby is training myself for Hokage. I either try to learn something in the library or I work on physical training like chakra or taijutsu." Shikamaru remarked with a troublesome but Naruto ignored him. "The reason I train is to complete my lifetime goal of Hokage and so everyone will acknowledge me as somebody." Ino smiled at Naruto's declaration and looked to Shikamaru beside him to start talking.

"Well I'm Shikamaru Nara and I have a hobby of admiring clouds. I admire the clouds because they have such peaceful and easy lives and no mother's to nag them." All three of his fellow group members sniggered at that remark. "Personally I would love to compare clouds with people but no one seems interested". After the final remark from Shikamaru, both Choji and Naruto perked up at Shikamaru's need for a cloud buddy.

"Im Choji Akimichi and my hobby is butterfly catching. I love butterflies because they are nice and peaceful and seem like happy animals. They always seem to find other butterfly friends so I catch them so I can be surrounded by butterflies." The group smiled at Choji's honest response and turned to Ino.

"Well I am Ino Yamanaka but I am sure you all knew that." Shikamaru sighed as Ino started after that. Naruto's eyes glazed over and Choji went back to eating his chips. After about 5 minutes of ranting Ino soon realized the group stopped listening and shouted from them to listen.

"Hey if you aren't gonna listen don't make it seem like you care!" The surrounding groups smirked at Ino's outburst but soon looked back to their original groups.

Naruto waved at Ino to come down. "Im sorry its just you started to go on for a long time about the different types of flowers you like and how they were grown. Like the flower of the oasis that only grows in the driest climates." Shikamaru and Ino both had looks of shock on their face as they realized had paid attention.

"But Naruto I thought you weren't paying attention." Naruto smiled and sracthed the back of his head nervously.

"No I was listening but if I stared at you while you talked I figured you would get creeped out or something. Im not saying I wouldn't like to look at you because you aren't pretty butt…. But.. Im gonna stop talking now." Naruto looked shyly away out the window and Ino blushed slightly at Naruto's antics and his now beet red face.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading I hope enjoyed it and keep hitting that review button and following and favoriting to keep up the support. Remember Zeus' Palace is my community that I will posting to shortly. Also I remembered something very important. I have attached a poll to my profile about this fanfiction. If you wish to cast your vote on who wins in the harem for Naruto's unconditional love then click my profile and you will find my poll there. Well that's all folks and til next time have a great few days. Ohh yeah one more thing I hope you guys actually give me an opinion on the slight change in style with a little bit more humor added to it thanks.


	6. Writers Block

**Hiya :D I am sorry but I am having a problem. I happen to be suffering from a very severe form of writers block... Like BAD. So I have decided to divert from my original stories to focus on a new story line to maybe get my creative juices going. This does not mean im abandoning any stories i simply need a creative buff up. So here are the options for:**

**Naruto in a Real World High School setting**

**NaruSaku**

**NaruTema**

**NaruHina**

**NaruIno**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympian**

** i) Real World**

** ii)OC AU **

**Sasuke Naruto Slight Au NO YAOI Just friendship**

**Okay let me know what you guys think and please review and let me know :) **


End file.
